tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Yūgure
Yūgure (夕暮れ, Dusk or Twilight) or Yuugure is a group of ghouls and humans who seek to create chaos in Tokyo. They have ties to nearly all other factions known within the RP. Due to this, they are said to be very knowledgeable about the plans other factions may hold. Organization Unlike most factions, Yūgure has no known leadership, and is loosely organized. There's no set base, ward, or hideout for the group, as members meet with each other periodically in random undisclosed locations for discussions. Yūgure also rarely appears in arcs, doing so would likely get members found out and quickly exterminated. On the chance that they do appear in a arc, such an assembly must be approved by the members beforehand. Members of this faction will not be forced to withdraw from other factions they are affiliated with, and during arcs can choose to side with Yūgure or their current faction. Although nothing can stop them from doing both if they can or want to. Humans and Ghouls alike are welcomed to join, of course any prejudices certain members have can make this a limiting factor within the organization. Members are also encouraged to seek out information regarding other groups or individuals, this helps with the planning process Yūgure has only one motive, to allow Chaos to prevail over Order, by any means that is deemed necessary. In essence, the morality of the organization could described as Chaotic Neutral and Evil. Structure As mentioned before, Yūgure is not led by any individual, but is instead led primarily by the members themselves. There's no ranking system, or a position of higher power over others. All members have equal say in any sort of meeting or mission proposal and can propose a task for the group as a whole. Yūgure is quite organic in that the members can vote with their feet. If one wants to help a member execute an idea that they have, then they can. If not, then they don’t. Whether or not something happens depends only on this and the resources available. Actions against one another are heavily frowned upon, but actions against their factions are still okay. There's no uniform or cloak designed for the members of Yūgure, but the group's colors are purple and black. Statement & Goal Have you ever heard of the concept of entropy? It is the principle that everything in the universe desires to move from an ordered state to a disordered state. Water evaporates. Rock erodes to sand and dust. Corpses decay. This is undeniable fact. We, as a faction take this principle as our one and only goal. Order becomes chaos. Peace, the rule of law, government, justice. All are fabrications of a society struggling to maintain order. We must help them to let go, to allow chaos to prevail. If blood must be spilled to reach that goal, well, all the better. Perhaps in the oblivion of death, those that stand in our way will find the order they so desperately desire. Key Events/Chaos Factors The group have been involved in numerous key events through the series, either as individuals or working in conjunction with other members. Known Members List of Members * Daren Blackshire - Alive/Ties with Inquisitors * Ayano Morino - Alive/Ties with Inquisitors/Aogiri Tree * Kichirou Kurosawa - Alive/Ties with CCG/Aogiri Tree/Shuukaku * Evan Fitzroy - Alive/No ties with any other faction(s) currently. * Leonardo Harima - Alive/No ties with any faction(s) currently.